Star Trek: Prophecies
by AdmiralSylar
Summary: This story is based off of my character, David, from Star Trek Online. I recently started making up a story in my head where he ends up in the world of Minecraft. Most of this story will take place in the Minecraft world and will revolve around David and two of his officers trying to survive in Minecraftia while simultaneously trying to return to Starfleet. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello friends Darth Edocsil here with another fan fic. I recently started playing Star Trek Online with a character called David Riker. I also found a star trek skin for Minecraft. This got me thinking of a story where David gets stranded in the Minecraft, referred to herein as Minecraftia. This is that story. I own nothing except my characters and the plot of this story. Please R&R and enjoy.**

David's communicator beeped, "Captain Riker to the bridge!"

Captain David Ian Riker hurriedly ran to the turbolift. "Main bridge," he said when he was inside. As the lift rose to the bridge he closed his eyes and reflected on the past year. It had been the beginning of the year 2409 when the Borg attacked and caused the deaths of countless Starfleet officers at the Battle of Vega IX. It was during that battle where he was forced to take command of the U.S.S. Wave of Shadow although he was just an Ensign. It was now 2410 and David was a full Captain and in command of the Vigilant class starship, U.S.S. Mjolnir. He emerged onto the bridge to the wail of the red alert alarm. "Report," he said. The Captain was answered by his brother and first officer Ethan Riker, "Two Romulan Warbirds decloaked directly in front of us and immediately started attacking."

"Have you tried hailing them?" David asked Lieutenant Commander Yesul, his wife and Chief Science Officer.

"Several times Captain but they are ignoring us." She said.

"We had just enough time to raise shields before they fired and we're hitting them with everything we have. Unfortunately we haven't been able to make a dent as they seem to have some very advanced shielding," he added.

"But the Romulans shouldn't even be here, this is Federation territory!" David exclaimed angrily.

Just then a heavy plasma torpedo hit the ship. "Sir, we've lost our forward shields!" shouted Lieutenant Commander Tala from tactical.

"Bring her about, attack pattern Beta three!" David commanded as he sat down and the ship shook violently. The Mjolnir let off a burst of disruptor and plasma fire along with several quantum torpedoes but the Romulan ships remained untouched.

One of the Romulan ships shot off another torpedo which scored another hit on the Mjolnir. "The warp core has been hit!" yelled chief Engineer Lieutenant Fass over the intercom.

"Evacuate main Engineering Lieutenant," ordered David.

"Aye sir," replied Fass.

"Five minutes to warp core breach," said the computer.

Tala looked up, "There is a hull breach on decks 21 through 30 and minor structural damage on decks 15 and 16."

David swore as the ship was hit with a round of disruptor fire from the Romulans. Lieutenant Aleema looked up from the conn. "Orders sir?" she asked.

David looked at Ethan with desperation in his eyes. Ethan nodded. Both of them were thinking the same thing. "Prepare to separate the ship."

**A/N: So that was the first chapter, be aware that updating might take a while as I am now a senior in high school. Live long and prosper my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. Enjoy and please R&R.**

"Sir," Yesul replied, "What will a separation help with? Everyone is in the saucer section."

David smiled, "With any luck they will go for the drive section while the saucer can escape."

"That is awfully risky sir." Aleema said.

"Part of being a Starfleet Captain involves taking risks," David replied.

Aleema nodded. She turned to her console and began the separation sequence. Sure enough the Romulans went straight for the drive section. Then the Mjolnir's warp core went critical, creating an explosion that completely destroyed one Romulan ship and wiped out the shields on another. "Fire all phasers on that ship!" David shouted.

Within seconds, the second Warbird had been destroyed. All of the crew leaned back in their chairs and sighed with relief. "How long to the nearest starbase, Lieutenant?" David asked.

"At full impulse we can reach K-7 in about 3 hours," Aleema replied.

"Make it so."

David rose from his chair. "I'll be in my ready room, Ethan you have the bridge."

Ethan nodded at his brother and moved to sit in the captain's chair. David entered his ready room and sat down at his desk. His computer beeped and the face of Admiral Quinn appeared on the screen. "Admiral, what can I do for you?" David asked.

"I heard about your run in with the Romulans," he inquired.

"We successfully destroyed them but we were forced to separate our ship due to a warp core breach," he said.

"We are en route to Deep Space K-7 for rest and repairs."

"I see," he replied.

"We are sending a freighter with a new drive section. We know these things can happen so we have several ship parts made."

"Thank you Admiral, we are expecting to arrive at K-7 in about 3 hours," David said appreciatively.

"Good luck Captain, Quinn out," Quinn said.

The communicator beeped off. David got some coffee from his food replicator and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter two my friends, especially how I ended it. I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be up due to school. I also plan to start up on my other story again. Until next time readers, peace and long life. **


End file.
